Barbie On the Go Pink Scooter and Doll
Barbie On the Go Pink Scooter and Doll is part of the FHV76 assortment of Barbie On the Go dolls and vehicles. Description "On the Go is Barbie® doll's first-ever track system built to inspire new ways to play! Barbie® doll and her friends really move with motorized ponies, cars and scooters—and they stay on track for play set storytelling. The motorized scooter can really drive all on its own! Just push the license plate-shaped button on the back of vehicle to see it go. The motorized wheels let it roll on any flat surface—as well as on play sets and tracks within the line (sold separately, subject to availability). A bobble head on Barbie® small doll brings brings her personality to life. The scooter is adorable designed in bright colors with colorful decals and silvery wheels. Barbie™ On the Go Doll fits easily on the seat. Flexible hips and legs let her sit, and a clip holds the doll in place. She wears a unique outfit with a removable helmet that matches the scooter. Designed in 4-inch scale, the On the Go small doll is ready for big imaginations. Young minds can play out so many stories with this doll and motorized vehicle. Collect all of the Barbie™ On the Go toys and accessories to expand the possibilities because you can be anything with Barbie® (sold separately, subject to availability). Includes 4-inch doll with removable accessory and battery-powered scooter. Colors and decorations may vary. *Barbie™ On the Go small doll and her scooter can really drive—all on their own! *Push the button on the back of the vehicle to start it rolling. The motorized action is battery powered, and the button looks like a license plate with the Barbie® logo on it for signature style. *Barbie® small doll has flexible hips and knees that allow her to sit and a head that bobbles with movement. A clip on the scooter holds her in place. *The 4-inch doll has on a unique outfit with pink shorts, a colorful top with decal, white sneakers and a pink removable helmet that matches her scooter. The pink vehicle has blue accents, flower decals and silvery wheels. *Collect all of the Barbie™ On the Go toys and accessories to inspire imagination and build a world to explore (each sold separately, subject to availability)."Description Packaging 'Back' Barbie® Doll & vehicle Each sold separately, subject to availability. Colors and decorations may vary. Dolls cannot stand alone. CONFORMS TO THE SAFETY REQUIREMENTS OF ASTM F963. ©2017 Mattel. All Rights Reserved. MATTEL, BARBIE and associated trademarks and trade dress are owned by Mattel. ® and ™ designate U.S. trademarks of Mattel, except as noted. MADE IN CHINA." "Manufactured for and imported into the EU by: Mattel Europa B.V., Gondel 1, 1186 MJ Amstelveen, Nederland. Additionally distributed into the EU by: Mattel U.K. Ltd., Vanwall Business Park, Maidenhead SL6 4UB." "Requires 1 AAA (LR03) alkaline battery (not included). Dispose of battery safely. kids.barbie.com Asst.FHV76 FHV80 FHV80-0910 11016624443-DOM PROOF OF PURCHASE 8 87961 52987 6"Packaging Gallery Barbie On the Go Pink Scooter and Doll 2.jpg Barbie On the Go Pink Scooter and Doll 4.jpg Barbie On the Go Pink Scooter and Doll 3.jpg Barbie On the Go Pink Scooter and Doll 5.jpeg Barbie On the Go Pink Scooter and Doll 6.jpeg References